


I need your love

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you Chris, I need your love." "I love you Darren, I need your love." Darren and Chris feel terribly far away and overwhelmed by the world that is beginning to keep up a little bit tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need your love

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS A CENTURY since I wrote A CRISSCOLFER! 
> 
> And yes, I wrote a Angst (as if I were able to do it!) . A long time ago I read a post on tumblr that said "When hearing a love song, you stop to think about your OTP, then you are really in love." This is what happened with this OS. I heard it (for the record is "I need your love" Of Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding) and I immediately came to mind the two of them.

_**I need your love**_  
 _ **I need your time**_  
 _ **When everything's wrong**_  
 _ **You make it right**_  
 _ **I feel so high**_  
 _ **I come alive**_  
 _ **I need to be free with you tonight**_  
 _ **I need your love**_  
 

It's not just his way of being, his being an eternal child. Not only are his eyes, I love everything about him.

 

Darren Criss isn't made to be loved in one shot, but he is made to be discovered every day.

 

It's a continent who need to be discovered, he is like the east.

 

His curls are made to catch your fingers while you pass your fingers in them, when the gel allows that.

 

His eyes are like two gems that no matter how hard you try, you'll never snatch every nuance.

 

Believe me, I know it well. I have the honor to love this wonderful man for over 4 years now.

 

He is the love of my life.

 

 

_Chris Colfer is an angel fallen from the sky. He is an angel who has filled me with life from the first day on which he was part of it._

 

 

_He is the most beautiful and good person I know._

 

_If I could be half of him, I'd be a better man. He says that I'm already a better man, but it's only because he is the one who made me like this._

 

 

_I love him for 4 years, but it's still as if it were the first day for me._

 

_He is the man of my dreams._

 

 

I miss him, we are so close yet so far away.

 

I don't want this life, I just want him

 

 

 

_It seems a century has passed since the last time I had him all to myself._

 

_No PR, no Mia. Just me and him._

 

 

Brian began to get nervous. He misses his dad number two.

 

In addition he sees dad number one always sad and a cat like him can smell those thing in the air.

 

It's as if I was missing the air, I just want him to come back to me.

 

 

_I swear, I can't stand her anymore._

_I was also sympathetic to the beginning, but now enough is enough_

_She will never be Chris._

 

 

I can't stand Will anymore.

 

I can't breathe. I can't even bear his presence.

 

He will never be Darren.

 

 

_My love, where are you? You had to be there for this event, but I can't find you anywhere._

 

_You hiatus again because we shouldn't be seen together, right?_

 

_Now I give up everything, I don't care about this place._

 

_I drop everything and I'll come to you._

 

 

What is the point if I can't love you?

 

It's like living in the middle, living with half of my heart.

 

Breathe in half.

 

Living in half.

 

Please Darren, get me out of here.

 

 

_I got to the point where even the idea of living without you seems impossible to me._

 

_I got to the point where I can't even speak._

 

_I can never find the right words when it comes to you._

 

 

You'll always be the prince of my fairy tales.

 

It will always be you, riding your white horse, to get me back home.

 

Me back from you.

 

 

_I love you Chris_

 

_I need your love._

 

 

I love you Darren

 

I need your love.

 


End file.
